Blackmail
by 9095
Summary: He’s a master blackmailer, She’s an innocent orphan that carries a heavy burden. What will happen when their worlds collide? Read and find out. InuKag
1. Just my luck

Hey you guys this is my second story…..it's not a tragedy this time. I think it's gonna be 'kinda' like Devil Beside You. For those of you who haven't got a clue what I'm on about. Don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. I don't own Devil Beside You either.

I don't own……wait you guys don't have to know.

**Blackmail**

Chapter 1: Just my luck.

"_Kagome get out of here!" a familiar woman shouted franticly. Everything was shaking. Kagome quickly ran out the closest exit. She just barely got out without hurting herself. Maybe just some scratches here and there but nothing more. She turned around and gasped in horror_.

Kagome woke up silently crying to herself. 'It's the same dream again…..' For the last three days Kagome had been having the same dream with the same woman but she could never make out her face. She found herself unable to go back to sleep. She checked her alarm clock, 4:57. She sighed, why not have an early breakfast?

Kagome silently made her way down to the kitchen without waking anyone. She felt weird, it had just been over a year since she'd been adopted into the Tatematsu's family. Nobody knew that she was adopted except for her adopted parents and her teachers but not even her friends. She also has a hidden secret that nobody at all knew about. It was just something that she always kept to herself for she feared others pitying her.

She was busy raiding the fridge that she didn't hear Mrs. Tatematsu coming down the stairs.

"Kagome why are you up so early in the morning?"

Kagome jumped back a little dropping whatever she had been holding, fortunately she caught it just before it hit the ground. " Well…I had…" She was about to say…well I had a bad dream and I couldn't go to sleep. But she decided not to since she would sound like a little girl who had a nightmare. Instead she said

"Um well I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to have breakfast." " Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's alright."

* * *

" Kagome hurry up if you want a ride to school." Mr. Tatematsu yelled.

"Dear, don't be too harsh." Mrs. Tatematsu tried to sooth her husband.

"Well she's gonna make us both late if she keeps on dragging on like this." He replied impatiently.

'Geez this is typical, I woke up early and I'm still late.' Kagome thought to herself as she rushed around her room trying to find a matching pair of socks. "Ah! Found it."

Again she heard Mr. T yelling at her. She knew deep down he never liked her. The only reason she was able to live in this house was because Mrs. T liked her. But she didn't really care since after her previous incident she tried her best not to get too close to anyone at all.

"Coming," Kagome yelled back running downstairs as fast as she could.

She got her bag and left for school.

* * *

"Kagome you're late." Sango told her when she arrived.

"What do you mean I'm late? I'm exactly…" Kagome looked at her watch "Ten minutes before the bell." She stated.

"Well I mean you're later than you normally are."

Kagome heard a rough voice around the corner. She went and investigated.

"Go to the cafeteria and buy two bottles of coke for me, or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I could tell your girlfriend that u cheated on her and show her these pics." Inuyasha showed the freshman 'these' pics.

The freshman gasped in horror "You wouldn't would you?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

The freshman quickly ran to the cafeteria and bought two bottles of coke without any hesitation.

Kagome's eyes widened…so this was what he was capable of. 'Blackmailing.'

* * *

"Hey Kagome are you alright? You seem kinda out of it in class." Sango asked worriedly while stacking her books in her locker.

"It's nothing, it's just… never mind." Kagome smiled and opened her locker door. Millions of 'love letters' fell out…well not exactly millions just maybe a lot.

"Ooo Kagome you seem to have a secret admirer…wait no….you seem to have secret admirers." Sango emphasized the phrase 'secret admirers' loud and clear.

Kagome covered Sango mouth. "Shh…not so loud."

"so are you going to read them?" Sango asked curiously

"Not know, maybe after school." Kagome said as she put her diary into her locker and then shut it.

They both went to class.

* * *

Inuyasha walked past trying to act normal. He overheard these girls talking about love letters…. 'This could be interesting' he walked past and tried to open her locker. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. He was hoping to find love letters but instead he found a book. He opened the front page and to his surprise it said…Kagome's Diary. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He placed it in his bag. 'Just my luck.' He smirked to himself.

* * *

After school Kagome and Sango went to their lockers to get their stuff. Kagome opened her locker and froze in shock. "Where's my diary?" Kagome asked searching every part of her locker. "I knew I put it in here before class."

"Maybe it's in your bag and you just thought you put it in your locker?" Sango suggested.

Kagome searched her bag agitatedly but she found nothing. She sighed "just my luck."

* * *

Finished chap 1 what do you think….pls review!

mini message: (edited by Dark Angel of Mystery)


	2. Fragments of a broken life

Sorry I haven't update in such a long time about a week. I hav tones of homework. Thanks for all the people who reviewed even tho there isnt many I appreciate it anyway. Anyway here's the 2nd chap….btw my fren alice thought of this chaps title for me.

Disclaimer: same as chap 1.

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 2: Fragments of a broken life**

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, he turned left and right to make sure no one was watching him. He slowly pulled out the diary he stole from a girl's locker whose name was Kagome. He flicked through the pages trying to find out her deepest darkest secret. Before he had any luck he heard footsteps, whether it was guilt or not he quickly snapped it shut and put it back in his bag. He realized it was only the janitor and he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. School just isn't the safest place to read someone's diary.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were still looking for the diary that Kagome lost. 

"I've got to find my diary!" Kagome said frustrated. "If someone reads it, I'll be doomed."

"Calm down, they won't be able to read it if they decided to. Since it is locked and only you have the key." Sango reassured her.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Um…..the diary….isn't lockable."

"What do you mean the diary isn't lockable? How can you write your deepest secret in something that people can easily pick up and read? Now you're really doomed." Sango shouted, shocked.

"Geez! Thanks for your comfort…." mumbled Kagome. She was worried. What if someone did read her diary? Then he or she would know about her past life that nobody else knows, not even Sango.

* * *

That night Kagome couldn't sleep a wink not only because someone out there might be reading her diary, but also because of the nightmare she seems to be having night after night. She's feeling like the dream won't go away no matter how badly she wanted it too. A dream that reminded her of her past, exactly like what happened years ago but somehow different. She tried to get the image out of her head and went back to sleep with not much luck.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning, Inuyasha was still wide awake. He just couldn't sleep so he got up and decided to check his mail. _20 new mails_. 

'What the-'Inuyasha looked at his computer screen dumbfounded and he went to check who all these e-mails were from. 'How did all these girls get my email address?'

He deleted all 20 messages. 'Stalkers' he shuddered at the thought. A new message popped up. It was from Miroku. It read, 'Hey Inuyasha have you got any new victims yet? Any of them girls?' Inuyasha rolled his eyes and closed his inbox. Now was the best time to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kagome was nearly late yet again. She was rushing to get to class and she didn't see someone standing in front of her. 

"I'm sorry…." She said as she accidentally bumped into the person. But then she looked up. Her eyes widened with shock. It was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just continued smirking at her. He reached in his bag and pulled out something. He held it up for her to see.

Kagome stared in horror that was her diary he was holding. "How….how did you get that?" Kagome asked nervously. "Would you please give it back?"

"I could but….where's the fun in that?" he replied still smirking. "So if you want your diary back you have to do exactly what I say."

"And…what if I don't?"

"Then I'll probably feel tempted to read your diary and I'll published it and post it up for everyone to read."

'That arrogant jerk.' thought Kagome.

"So do you agree with me?" there was no reply. "I'll take that as a yes. So first of all I want you to….."

Kagome tuned out of this conversation. 'Why me?'

* * *

Well that's the end of chap 2 what do ya think? i know it's short but pls REVIEW if you want me to update. Btw this chap was edited by my fren Ivy. 


	3. Karma

Well thank you for all those people who reviewed and thanks to all those people who read this story. I know the last chap was short but I couldn't think of something good to write. But this is a slightly longer chap. Oh and my other fren edited my first chap

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never did never will!

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 3**: **Karma**

At lunch time Kagome was as gloomy as ever. Sango noticing her friend's quietness and expression decided to ask what the matter was.

"Kagome you alright? You kinda look a bit down, what's wrong?"

"I'm so doomed." Kagome cried. "Out of all the people to find my diary it just had to be him."

"Who's 'him'?"

"Inuyasha, that arrogant son of a -"

"Whoa! No need to get nasty. Hey isn't Inuyasha that spoilt rich kid?"

"Rich? The spoilt part I can believe but rich?" Kagome asked again surprised.

"So did he read your diary?" Sango asked completely ignoring her question.

"Well….not yet he said something about blah blah blah…..want me to do his homework…blah blah….. Copy his notes….." Kagome eyes widened realizing what she had just said.

Sango too was in shocked. "And if you don't?"

"He said that if I don't……he'll read my diary and publish it to everyone!" Kagome cried again in horror. "And I can definitely not let that happen."

* * *

_Dear Diary _

_Today my mum got me this new diary. So I'm gonna start writing daily on what's happening in my life. Since I promise mum I would. Btw I wrote this poem..._

_Fluttering like the butterfly_

_Wandering through the sky so free_

_With hope one day so I can try_

_To spread my wings for all to see._

'What a loft-' Inuyasha snapped the diary shut when he heard someone walking near by.

"Hey Inuyasha, what cha doing?" Miroku asked nosily walking up to where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha sighed. It was only Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha had been friends since kindergarten; Miroku was Inuyasha's partner in crime. They grew up together, got in trouble together it was no surprise when they ended up in the same school. No matter how different they are they were still the best of friends.

"Oh…nothing." Inuyasha smirked as he held up the 'book' he was reading. It was light pink with glittery swirls on the cover.

Miroku started laughing. "What?...Inuyasha you never told me that you liked pink." He snatched the book from Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha snatched it back just as quick as it had been gone. "No! This is some wench diary."

"And…who's this wench?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Whoa! This girl must be pretty special if you actually remembered her name. Her last name as well!"

"Shut up. She wrote her name on the front page." Inuyasha showed him where it was written and on the front page Kagome Higurashi was definitely written on it.

"So um…what cha gonna do with her diary?" Miroku asked more curious than he was before.

"What do you think I'm gonna do with her diary! Do you think that I'll just find some random diary and read it for my own amusement?" Inuyasha snapped.

"What's wrong with that?"

Inuyasha sighed and walked away not wanting to bother about answering the question.

* * *

Kagome was angry and annoyed. In the hallway after lunch Inuyasha walked up to her and gave her a note. She read it and realized it was a list of things she needed to buy for him after school. 'He just had to make my day worst.' 

At the supermarket Kagome browsed around She took the list out to see what she had to buy. First on the list was ramen. She went over to the ramen section and took a few. After all that her hands were all full of plastic bags. She had to admit it was pretty heavy.

She went back to school to give Inuyasha his food. When she got there she went over to the tree Inuyasha told her to meet him by. Once she got there she realized he was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out. "This better not be one of your tricks."

She walked around trying to find Inuyasha. On her way there she heard someone talking around the corner. Curious and nosy as she is she slowly walked towards that direction. She recognized the voice it was Inuyasha. He was talking to someone on the phone. He had never used this serious tone before. She crept a little closer. What she heard next made her heart stop.

* * *

So what do ya think of this chapter? I've got the basic/main plot sorted out but I'm kinda running out of ideas for the other parts. If u have any idea (s) pls email me or review and tell me. I'll give u credit don't worry. Review pls! mini message : Edited by angelite phoenix.  



	4. Secrets Revealed

I'm sooooooooo sori I haven't updated in like 3 weeks maybe 4? But I was so busy with my homework and stuff. Plus my comp erased all of my files. It's so sad. But enough of my excuses I mean reasons. Here's the next chap.

**Disclaimer**: can't be bothered writing it since you all know I **DON'T** own Inuyasha. So I won't be writing the disclaimer anymore. You can't sue me.

Anyway here is the next chap hope you'll enjoy.

Thanks to **All** my reviewers I appreciate it a lot.

**Special thanks to**: TwistedPixie/Scarlett & firessfrost/Frost. For your very inspiring ideas.

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 4:** **Secrets Revealed**

Kagome was still in shock at what happened yesterday. Her gaze turned towards the window outside. There she saw Inuyasha walking solemnly towards the school's main entrance. After class she decided to find Inuyasha, carrying with her the plastic bag she had with her yesterday. It wasn't long till she found him. He was sitting under the same tree she was supposed to meet him by.

Inuyasha was so caught up in his own world he didn't realized that Kagome was walking towards him.

"Um….here's the food you wanted me to buy…" Kagome handed him his bag of food.

Inuyasha barely acknowledged her as he took the bag while still staring into space.

Kagome had no intension of leaving and she was about to say something when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Why are you still standing here?" Inuyasha asked, now looking up at her.

"I…uh….well I kinda overheard you yesterday on the phone." Came the very nervous reply.

Inuyasha froze in shock. "Yesterday?"

"Well…um...yesterday when I was supposed to meet you by the tree….I couldn't find you so I was walking around the school looking for you and… I….kinda overheard."

_-----Flashback-----_

_Kagome turned towards the corner where she heard mumbling._

"_What do you mean I should come home right now! I've got something to take care off at school." Said a gruff voice from around the corner. Anyone could tell that voice belongs to Inuyasha._

_Kagome crept a little closer her curiosity was growing with every second that passes by. Inuyasha had never sounded so serious before._

"_What! Why is she in hospital?" Inuyasha asked his voice full of worry._

"_Sesshoumaru! You better not be joking. Mum can't actually be that sick that she is gonna die right?" he said a bit unsure. Without anymore explanation he hung up and ran is way to the parking lot._

_-----End of Flashback-----_

"So you wanna talk about it?" Kagome asked quietly sitting down next to him. Silence filled the air. Neither of them said a word. You can hear the soft rustling of the leaves.

Inuyasha finally broke the silence between them.

"My dad died when I was three." Inuyasha started not looking at Kagome but staring out to the scenery before him.

"He was a workaholic and he was never really home. We've got the call from the police one day saying he was in a plane crash coming back. When he died I wasn't particularly sad since I wasn't close to him anyway.

"My mum started grieving for about two weeks but stopped since she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere. She worked more and more after that, and she kept saying that if no one's gonna work we are gonna run out of money soon. Yea right, we've got so much money I could probably spend the whole year travelling the world and still have money left." Inuyasha was about to say something but he stopped, his eyes saddening a little. Then he continued. "My mum was in an accident too, she was in hospital and all but unfortunately never made it. She died this morning."

Inuyasha felt like he was in some sort of trance and realized what he just said to Kagome. With fear he turned around and looked Kagome in the eye but was shocked to find no sign of pity in her eyes. Yea sure, he never really liked people's pity or sympathy or so they say but surely if someone did find out about this they would fell sorry for him right?

But she showed neither instead she smiled at him warmly "Oh, so that's why you were late this morning. So how are you feeling after you let all that out?"

Inuyasha was still shocked but then he smiled, not a smirk or anything, it was a genuine smile. "Yea I guess, but that doesn't mean I'm thanking you or anything."

"Never expected that much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So his parents die too.' Kagome was lost in her own thought.

"Kagome? Kagome…Kagome?" Sango asked irritated

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"I've been talking to you for the last." Sango checked her watch, "five minutes. Don't tell me you weren't listening to a word I was saying?"

"Then I won't tell you." Kagome said calmly but feeling slightly guilty.

Sango sighed and said "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a party tonight?"

"But tonight is a school night."

"Yea and? You need to stop stressing about whatever you are stressing about and have some fun." Sango added cheerfully.

"So what's this party I've been hearing about…can I come?" Came a voice from behind them.

Kagome and Sango both turned around to see Miroku talking to them.

"And how are you, My lovely Sango." Sango rolled her eyes as she saw a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"I'm not yours and stop calling me that you perv." Sango said angrily but was blushing slightly.

Kagome was surprised at the scene in front of her. "You two know each other?"

"Yea, unfortunately."

"Sango, I'm heart broken." Miroku said dramatically clutching his chest.

Sango rolled her eyes again and turned back to Kagome. "So do you want to come to the party or not?"

"Can I come?" Miroku asked again.

"No!" Sango practically screamed.

"And why not?"

"Because you need an invitation."

"Well then you can invite me."

"In your dreams." Sango rolled her eyes again for the third time.

"You do MORE than that in my dreams." Miroku smiled widened

Kagome watched in amusement as Sango slap Miroku while calling him a hentai. "Um…since you guys are busy I won't bother you." Kagome turned and walked off.

--------At the party--------

(a/n I'm not a very descriptive person as most of you should have figured it out by now so this won't be in detail about what they wear and stuff.)

Kagome was tired but somehow Sango managed to persuade her to come. She felt a bit uncomfortable, she had never really been to these sort of parties before. She was never really the party animal type.

She refused every drink they offered her, scared that they might be spiked. But she got herself some orange juice instead. She decided to just sit around.

"Well well well Kagome, such a small world."

Kagome turned around and froze, she was face to face with someone she thought she would never see again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? Review pls……reviews makes me update faster,hint hint unless I am really busy. But wif ur encouragement(s) I'll try my best to update quicker.

Credit: my fren ivy who edited this chap.


	5. Party Disasters

Hi again…that was the longest writer's block ever… first my comp deleted this chapter then I realized I didn't hav a plot , then I decided write this chap again. But after I was half way there….my comp went all funi and I found this chapter again.

Enough with my rambling. Here's chap 5… p.s. Thanks for all your wonderful ideas… I'll see if I can add a bit here n there.

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 5: Party Disasters **

Previously on Blackmail... hehe! So cliché

"_Well well well Kagome, such a small world." _

Kagome turned around and froze, she was face to face with someone she thought she would never see again.

* * *

"Kouga?" Kagome asked with her eyes wide open. Here she was face to face with her ex.

"Whoa! I'm flattered you still remember my name after so many years?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"…Look Kagome I miss you."

"Yea, yea that's what you said about like….hmm….3 years ago." Kagome said sounding bored. "And if I remember specifically, you said that about a week after I dumped you then the next time I saw you, you were all over another woman."

"But -"

"Save it" with that she turned and walked in another direction.

"You will be mine again…" Kouga muttered under his breath

* * *

The music was playing extremely loud but Sango didn't care, she was too busy searching for Kagome. Instead she saw Miroku standing there with Inuyasha. 

"Why are you here Miroku?" Sango asked with curiosity

Miroku turned around to see who had asked him the question, his face brightened up when he saw it was Sango. "I was invited."

"By who?"

"By the host or hostess of this party."

Inuyasha saw that he was not needed and walked off.

"But you told me you weren't invited?" Sango shot angrily

"No…I never said that…..I said…that you can invite me but I never said that I didn't have an invitation."

All thoughts of finding Kagome flew out of Sango's head as she was too busy arguing with Miroku.

* * *

'Ahh! I have a major headache.' Kagome thought, rubbing her temples. She turned around to find a certain silver haired guy in the background surrounded by a bunch of girls. He caught her staring and winked at her. Kagome turned around blushing. 

'Damn this night is too long.'

Caught in her thoughts she didn't hear some one approaching her.

"So Kagome, I find you here again…alone."

Kagome stiffened. 'Kouga,'

"What do you want?" She asked angrily but knowing the answer straight away.

"You!" Kouga said seriously. He pulled her to his chest.

Kagome pulled away instantly glaring at him. "Why can't you get it through your thick head that I don't like you."

"You will soon."

"Like how? Flirting endlessly? Seducing me?" she said growing angrier by each suggestion.

Kouga was about to answer but he soon felt a stinging hand print on his cheek.

"You stupid, insolent, good for nothing bastard." She yelled at the top of her voice making everyone in the room completely silent..

Inuyasha stopped whatever he was doing when he heard someone yell. He noticed now that everyone was staring at a particular direction. He followed their gaze and realized Kagome was the one yelling. But he also realized that standing in front of her was that damn cold blooded bastard, Kouga his arch nemesis since primary.

He walked over to where they were and stood in between Kouga and Kagome.

"Oh! You have a boyfriend now Kagome." Kouga stated staring at the pair in front of him.

Inuyasha was about to answer but Kagome beat him to it. "Yea he's my boyfriend. You've got a problem with that?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as if she was mentally insane. But she gave him a very pleading look. He decided to play along because what's better than seeing Kouga angry.

"You better stay the hell away from my girlfriend or you might find yourself not being in the land of the living anymore."

"Whoa! He is one possessive boyfriend." Sango whispered standing next to Kagome.

Kagome got a little fright.

"I'm so hurt though Kagome, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Sango pretended to wipe away fake tears.

"But I don't, he's not my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled forgetting the fact that she was supposed to 'pretend' that Inuyasha was to get Kouga of her case.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when he heard that. 'So much for the plan. Even though we didn't actually plan it.'

Kouga stood there confused. "Wait a minute, are you guys a couple or not?"

"No." Inuyasha said at the same time Kagome said "Yes."

They turned and looked at each other.

Sango decided to step in with a little help from Miroku who was right beside her. "They are a couple." She said very casually.

"Yea, they just believe in the whole keeping our relationship's a secrecy thing." Miroku joined in playing along.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh while Kagome was standing there with a murderous expression.

* * *

Kagome groaned and walked away. 'I need a drink.' 

"Hehehe…" A girl laughed as she danced around splashing punch everywhere.

Kagome carefully sidestepped her and walked to the punch table.

A couple was standing there laughing and talking very loudly. They had a cup of punch each and every time they bumped into each other they would giggle and stagger backwards.

Kagome cocked her head. 'Weird. It's like everyone is drunk. We don't have any beer around though.'

She shrugged and got herself a cup of punch. She took a sip and gasped.

"This is delicious!" She told the couple next to her.

"I'll have another." Kagome reached for the punch bowl. 'Just one more.' She told herself.

Soon, one lead to another and Kagome found herself feeling rather light headed.

"Oooh…" Kagome staggered. The lights seemed ever so bright.

"Turned the lights off..." Kagome complained swatting it with one of her hands.

She tried to finish her drink but found it taken away from her.

"You had too much there." A voice told her.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked squinting her eyes. All she saw was a figure in front of her but she couldn't tell who it was.

"You shouldn't drink that much you know. Look, you're so drunk. How many cups did you have?" The voice scolded her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome hiccupped. "I had punch, you sound like I was drinking beer or something." Kagome tried to punch him but lost balance and fell.

The figure caught her just in time and sighed. "You need to go home."

"No I don't…" Kagome giggled.

"Yes, you do…" The voice was firm.

Kagome pouted. "You're so mean."

"And you're so drunk." Was the response.

"Fine. I'll tell you that…" Kagome started but then collapsed again in the person's arms and fainted.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished this chap…the ending was my idea but my friend wrote it for me… but yea what did you think of that... hmm who is that mysterious person…. 

Pls REVIEW…..

Credits: Edited by Angelite Phoenix  
Ideas and help by Saphirz Wurld


	6. That Dream

So um after thinking long and hard about this chapter I think its ok and decided to update…

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 6: That Dream**

"_Who's there?" She asked squinting her eyes. All she saw was a figure in front of her but she couldn't tell who it was._

"_You shouldn't drink that much you know. Look, you're so drunk. How many cups did you have?" The voice scolded her._

"_What do you mean?" Kagome hiccupped. "I had punch, you sound like I was drinking beer or something." Kagome tried to punch him but lost balance and fell._

_The figure caught her just in time and sighed. "You need to go home."_

"_No I don't…" Kagome giggled._

"_Yes, you do…" The voice was firm._

_Kagome pouted. "You're so mean."_

"_And you're so drunk." Was the response._

"_Fine. I'll tell you that…" Kagome started but then collapsed again in the person's arms and fainted._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The school bell rang. Kagome quickly ran into her class hoping she wasn't late. Fortunately she made it just in time. She took a seat next to Sango.

"Where were you after the party last night?!" Sango hissed quietly

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean where were you after the party? Coz I was gonna drive you home but people said that you had already left. So what happen?"

"Um…" Kagome close her eyes, trying hard to remember what happened the previous night but everything was a blur to her. "I don't know. I mean all I remember is you insisting I go to the party and then there was Kouga. After all that I got a headache and the last thing I remember was getting something to drink."

"Did you have anything alcoholic?" Sango asked not paying attention to whatever their teacher was 'lecturing'.

"Course not, you know I don't drink!"

"Yea but -" She was cut of by her teacher who currently just slammed his ruler on his desk.

"Miss Taijiya I would appreciate it if you would not talk while I'm trying to teach a class."

"It would help if you weren't so ugly." She muttered under her breath. Kagome heard her and giggled.

"What's that Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome stiffened and started stuttering. "Um I was just…well…you see"

"I told her you were very unattractive." Sango answered for her as the whole class erupted into laughter.

Kagome stared at her friend in shock. How could she be so blunt?

"That's it! Higurashi, Taijiya, detention." Their 'unattractive' teacher told them red in the face.

The whole class was silent after that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked at detention obviously annoyed.

"Well since we got interrupted I wanted to hear your story" came the reply from her oh so helpful friend.

"What story, I have nothing to tell."

"Well try to remember something."

Kagome thought for awhile…

_FLASHBACK_

_The sun's ray shines gently on Kagome's face as she wakes up. It all seems pretty peaceful until her head started throbbing. She groaned in pain. She opened her eyes slightly and realized her surroundings were all unfamiliar to her._

'_Where am I?' Kagome thought curiously, getting up slowly. Once she got up she found a note on the nearby table with a glass of water. She drank her water while reading the note._

_**Oi…Your head should be hurting like hell, if it is well it ain't my problem. There's a chauffer waiting for you downstairs ready to drive you to school if you didn't wake up late that is. Oh this is a reminder NOT to get drunk next time.**_

'_Drunk? I was drunk?' she thought trying her best to remember the events that took place the night before. 'If I am this is a result of having a hangover, should I go to school???' she ponder on the question though her head still hurts ' well it's better than being here with no idea what so ever where I am.' She finally decided._

_She was lost trying her best to find the front door but was kinda lost because of there being so many rooms. At last she found the front door and the chauffer was standing there next to a limo. 'Guess this is my ride.'_

_End of flashback_

"Wow so nothing happened right?...I mean you didn't wake up naked did you?" Sango asked worried 'Although she does need to get laid pretty badly'

"Ha ha" Kagome rolled her eyes "I mean why would something like that happen to me? No boys ever take interest in me anyway."

"But what about all those love letters?"

Kagome looked at her puzzled but after a while finally got what she meant. "They probably did it as a joke or something, I'm basically not wanted by anyone." She closed her eyes and sighed 'My father left me, my foster dad hates my guts and I've been cheated by previous boyfriends.'

"Kagome?" Sango said breaking the silence wondering what she was daydreaming about.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at her friend and then slowly closed her eyes, lying her head on her arms that were placed on the table. Slowly sleep took over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mama…I hate you!!!"_

_The mother of the child sighed "I'm gonna be a few blocks away, if you need anything…" she trailed off and walked out the door._

_Once she left the little girl looked for the key that will lock all the windows and doors from the inside. After a while she found it, now locking everything the key could lock. _

_She placed the key somewhere safe hopefully no one will find it._

_----------_

_The little girl heard people screaming everywhere, she hugged her knee and started crying. _

"_Mama…where are you?"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hmm…personally I don't really like this chapter much…I find it a bit boring. Oh well at least I updated right? Please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think.

(message from chief editor: Oh and Kim, so sorry that I took ages to edit it, the edited version wouldn't save. GRRR…anyway, this chapter was edited by moi, Angelite Phoenix/Dark Angel Of Mystery….)


	7. Distance

AHHHHHHH I'm so bad…I'm lacking in updating my fics/ well technically fic coz…this is the only one I'm working so far. What useless waste of 2 lines. sigh

**Blackmail**

**Chapter 7: Distance**

"_Kagome…" a woman's voice could be heard calling the child's name. "Kagome?"_

_When no one responded the woman panicked for all it's worth. "KAGOME?"_

_The child heard the scream and was about to respond when she found herself shaking._

"Kagome?"

"KAGOME?" Sango's voice was loud now. Shaking Kagome desperately trying to wake her up.

Kagome blinked twice before becoming completely aware of her surroundings. She stared blankly at Sango figuring out of what to say next, not realizing the fact that hot tears were streaming down her face.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" her face was filled with worry.

Kagome didn't answer for a while, all she could think of was the dream haunting her with all **those** images again and again. For if she was to tell someone about it they would probably tell her it wasn't real and not to worry much about it. But for her, those weren't nightmares as some people might put it, to her they were memories.

Sango quickly scooted her desk closer to Kagome with hope to cheer her up with her big smile and hyper active act she was putting on.

Nothing worked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he walked home from school thinking about the 'girl' he 'saved' from getting too drunk and being taken advantage of. Because if she did start to strip and all, he wouldn't know what to do…though that wouldn't be a bad site... 'AHHHHHH!!! I'm just as bad as Miroku.'

"Why did I help her anyway?" he asked himself. "I mean…damn! I'm not supposed to be helping people especially my victims. So since I've done something nice why not replace it with a bad deed."

Inuyasha was lost in his world of blackmailing that he did not hear someone with particularly loud footsteps coming his way.

"So…whatcha thinking about?" Miroku said as he casually walked up next to Inuyasha.

After which seems like forever -1 minutes Inuyasha snapped out of his 'daydream' and he answered " Nothing."

"Yea...and I'm a girl." Came the sarcastic reply

"Oh really?! I guess I was right all along…" He sighed dramatically. "You always strike me as an odd kind of guy… and in reality you are a girl all this time." Inuyasha mocked sarcastically.

The "argument" went on a bit longer…Inuyasha's blackmailing plan went up in smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After detention Kagome wandered carelessly around school thinking of the dream she had again and not soon later she yawned. Somehow to her when she had those dreams she seems more tired later. She quickly found a tree to sit under to wonder on why she's having dreams of her past. But before she knew it her eyes felt heavy and gently they closed, changing her vision to the sight of a little girl about the age of seven..

_A little girl of about seven with her hair tied up in a pig tails ran around the house screaming in joy, maybe because of the lovely piece of artwork she was holding so tightly. She waved it to and fro when she spotted her mum desperately trying show her how hard she has worked on her drawing that's showed a picture of her mum, dad n her, on the top it says one happy family. But her mum was talking on her phone and didn't notice a thing._

_The little girl tried everything from waving her hands to shaking her mum for attention. But her mum just shrugged it off and again took no notice. She jumped on the sofa hoping now it will get her mum's attention but she accidentally slipped n hit her head on the floor thankfully it wasn't serious just a big bump on the head. It hurt like hell. The little girl started crying but the mum was still talking on the phone. The little girl realized that crying wasn't solving anything, it didn't cure the pain, and it didn't make her mum look at her. Suddenly she stopped crying, well trying her best to keep her tears at bay and she walked off somewhere hoping she would cry afterwards._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok this is a bit of a weird chapter…hopefully u will get it after the next chapter….well I hope so…

Pls review if u want me to continue writing…..

(note from Editor: Angelite Phoenix: Kimmi-chan, you sound like you're threatening the readers. Lol, anyway everyone, what Kimmi means is, she wants to know if you still like where her story is going. I think…..Lol)


End file.
